Gigas Magna
Gigas Magna is a planet in the Solis Magna System. History Gigas Magna was created in a solar nebula, along with Spherus Magna, Kodax Magna, and the rest of the sattelites of Solis Magna. The planet remained uninhabited until, shortly before the Shattering, the Order of Great Beings began placing beings on the central continent. After Spherus Magna shattered, the Order took up residence there. The planet was attacked by the Kodax a thousand years later. The Great Beings won the war, and most of the Kodax left on their spaceships into the Dwarf Galaxy. By that time, the Great Beings had succeeded in their attempts to turn themselves into purely digital organisms, and sealed themselves off in Kodax Magna's computer core until the time in which they would be needed. The Enforcers of Gigas Magna, led by one of the Great Beings who refused to undergo the transformation, was established as a secret society whose goal it was to prevent conflicts like the Kodax War from ever arising again, and if one did happen, to protect the planet's citizens. They faced their first threat in the form of the Bounty Hunters' Guild, led by the renegade Kodax named Tetrack. In the end, the Enforcers won the war and banished Tetrack to the West Continent. Thousands of years later, a Makuta named Spinorak came from the Matoran Universe to Gigas Magna. Seeing rich new fields to conquer, he set up an army and barraged the Enforcer bases with sheer numbers. Spinorak's ally Mordrax created a Hordika Magna for the final battle, but Mordrax betrayed him, setting the monstrous Rahi on both the Enforcers and Spinorak's forces. The Enforcers managed to teleport the creature away, and Spinorak went into hiding on Noctxia Magna. Forsk, an Enforcer who had betrayed his organization during the conflict, met Tetrack on the West Continent. The two of them then received a vision from the future, and learned of a terrible crisis that would ensue if the universe was not allied. Believing that by conquering the universe, they could keep the crisis from happening, they joined forces to successfully overthrow the Enforcers. The Enforcers, like the enemies they had defeated in times past, scattered across the solar system, but Tetrack's Brotherhood of Gigas Magna and the newly-reorganized Bounty Hunters' Guild began to pick off the survivors one by one. The Enforcers found refuge on Noctxia Magna, where they became the Gigas Magna Resistance. Landscape Unlike Bara Magna (which has no seas), Gigas Magna is almost covered with water. It has five continents and thousands of little islands. North Continent The North Continent is the continent where Gigas Nui is located. It was at one point in its history a volcanic island. During the Bounty Hunter Wars, Tetrack artificially induced a volcanic eruption that expanded the island's size and made it into a continent. The island was created by the Great Beings to hide the broken body of the Great Spirit Gigas Nui. Gigas Nui Gigas Nui is the only inhabited location on the continent. It once served as the headquarters of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, and is now occupied by the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Before its destruction during the Gigas Magna Civil War, it appeared almost as a miniature version of Tenik Nui. After its reconstruction by the Guild, it was mostly made of large building complexes, giving it the appearance of an ancient fortress. South Continent A fine tropical paradise which is covered with the fine white sand beaches. There are no cities; only a few small villages. West Continent The beautiful West Continent is covered with lush, green, forests and full of natural life, with many as rivers and caves. It has no cities, but many villages are located here, such as Norri. Some of the South Coast was irradiated during the Kodax War. Very little life exists here. East Continent The East Continent is a harsh place with many deserts. There are no cities in the dry areas. However, the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna established a base here during the Civil War. It is still inhabited, and Mordrax comes here sometimes to monitor his and Tetrack's ongoing experiments. Mid Continent The central continent is comprised mainly of a giant city, Tenik Nui. Tenik Nui Tenik Nui was originally many separate cities, scattered across the continent, each of which steadily grew over the millennia until they merged together to form one mega-city. It is the political, technological, social, and geographical center of the planet, and indeed most of the solar system. It is the largest single city in the known universe. Residents *Agori *Glatorian *Gligg *Hydruka *Hydruka Nui *Katorax *Kodax *Makuta *Matoran *Rotaxians *Skakdi *Threen *Toa *Turaga *Vandrox *Vortixx Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *''Shadowlands'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Rise of the Underworld'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Non-canon appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Norik's Tale'' Category:Planets Category:Gigas Magna Storyline